


First Heat

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter Derek Hale, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles, Stiles is 15, Underage Sex, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Derek picks Stiles up from school but doesn’t expect Stiles to go into his first heat.





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess/WatchKittyShrink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess%2FWatchKittyShrink).



Derek smells him as soon as he steps foot out of the school, an unmarked omega in heat. Derek resists the urge to throw open his door and drag Stiles to the car. He watches as Stiles hugs his best friend goodbye and climbs into the car. 

 

“Why’re you picking me up today?” Stiles asks, his voice steady even though Derek can see him shaking. He’s trying to hold back his heat, trying to wait to break down until he gets home. 

 

“Your dad had an emergency come up at work so he asked me to pick you up and watch you for the night,” Derek responds as he kicks the car into gear and starts driving. 

 

Stiles whines in the seat next to him. “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m not a baby, ya know. I can take care of myself.”

 

Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah but you set the microwave on fire the last time your dad let you stay home alone.” Stiles crosses his arms and pouts, looking out the window. Derek finally pulls into the Stiles residence’s driveway. Stiles runs into the house but Derek takes his time, grabbing the groceries he bought to make him and Stiles a special supper. As he puts away the groceries, he hears a loud moan come from Stiles’ room. Suddenly, the most delicious smell wafts over to him, the smell of an unmarked omega’s first orgasm. He grips the kitchen counter hard, trying to think of the most disgusting things he can imagine to get rid of his erection.

 

Stiles comes into the room, his scent heavenly. He’s changed his clothes into shorts and a plain tee. His delicious ass is framed by the shorts. Derek swallows a moan as Stiles bounces around him. “I’m hungry. What’re you making for supper?” Stiles bends over in the fridge to grab a water bottle, unintentionally showing Derek the small patch of wetness from his slick.

 

“Fuck,” Derek whimpers and closes his eyes. He feels Stiles so close, the scent of him too much to bear. “Stiles?” Derek whispers. “Stay in your room tonight, okay? I’ll bring you food but you gotta stay away from me.” 

 

“Why?” Stiles jumps up on the counter in front of the Alpha. His feet touch Derek’s hips gently. “You sick?” Stiles lays his hand on Derek’s forehead. 

 

Derek wrenches himself away from the Omega’s touch. “Stiles!” He hisses and backs up against the wall. “You’re in heat, you idiot. That’s why you gotta stay in your room.” 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and hops off the counter. “I’m not in heat. I’m not an Omega. I’m an Alpha like my dad.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Derek challenges. “Then what’s this?” He yanks Stiles to his chest and shoves his hand down his pants. He runs a finger through Stiles’ slick, the tip of his finger catching on Stiles’ rim. “You’re producing slick. You know who does that?”

 

“Omegas,” Stiles whispers, pushing into Derek’s hand. He moans when the the tip of Derek’s finger rubs against his rim again. “Derek,” he moans out. “Please.” 

 

Suddenly, the realization that Stiles is only 15 slams into Derek. He pushes him away, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Derek stares at his finger, dripping with Stiles’ slick. “You’re in your first heat. You’re only 15. You won’t be able to take a knot. You’re so young,” Derek says softly, mostly to himself. Stiles’ scent becomes stronger. He’s more aroused than ever, the seat of pants quickly becoming soaked. Stiles jumps up and slinks back up to Derek. “Too young.” Derek says again, trying to convince himself. 

 

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek’s cheek. He then whispers in his ear. “I’ve already had a thick toy knot up me today. I doubt you’ll be bigger than that.” Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and shoves it down his pants again. Immediately, Derek shoves 2 fingers into Stiles, as far as he can go. Stiles falls forward against his chest and grinds against his hand. “Fuck me, Alpha,” he whispers. “I’m stretched and ready for your knot.” 

 

Derek moans loudly and melts against the wall. “Stiles, you’re only 15. If your dad found out, I’d be in jail. Plus this is your first heat. I don’t know if I’ll be stop myself from being too rough once I get started.” 

 

Without a word, Stiles drops to his knees. He unbuckles Derek’s pants and shoves them down, getting hit in the face with Derek’s erection. Stiles wraps his hand around the base but he’s so thick that Stiles’ hand doesn’t wrap all the way around. “Damn,” Stiles whispers and looks up at the Alpha. He licks Derek’s tip like a lollipop, driving Derek crazy. “I can’t even fit my mouth around his monster.” He strokes Derek a few times, all the way up to his tip then back down to his base. Derek closes his eyes and slams his head against the wall behind him. It takes all his strength not to buck into the boy’s hand. “Come on, Alpha,” Stiles whispers. “You know you want to fuck me. Knot me. Breed me.  _ Mark me.”  _

 

The last two words crumple Derek’s resolve. He growls and throws Stiles against the counter, ripping off both of their clothes in the process. Stiles looks back at Derek and smiles, shaking him ass a little, teasing him. Derek presses the head of his cock against Stiles’ rim, pushing only the tip in. It stretches Stiles painfully but Derek is too far gone. He slams the rest of his length into the omega, hard and quick. Stiles screams in pain as he’s stretched. The scream doesn’t register in Derek’s brain that’s in full on Alpha mode. Derek starts to move, thrusting at a rough and fast pace. Slowly, the pain turns to pleasure for the young Omega until he feels something bigger than Derek trying to push past his rim. “D-Derek,” Stiles breathes out. “Knot me. Breed me.” At those words, Derek slams his knot in, fully formed now and locks with Stiles. The Alpha cums with a growl, his hips making shallow thrusts. Stiles quickly cums after Derek, painting the counter white. Derek bends over Stiles and finds that small gland on his neck, his scent gland. He licks across it, savoring the taste of this omega. He hears Stiles whimper and feels him nod his head. That’s all the encouragement Derek needs. He sinks his teeth into the gland, officially marking Stiles as his.


End file.
